Hypnosis
by Enzyme
Summary: Misaki falls asleep before the 24 hours is up and now she hates Usui because of Kanou's hypnosis. What will Usui have to do to win back his beloved Misa-chan? Angsty Usui x Misaki
1. Misery

**Hey everyone! Miss me? :3 This will be a full on story, but I have no plans for how long the story will last.**

**I got this idea while reading a different fanfic, but I don't remember whose fic it was, and oddly enough, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fic I was reading.**

**WARNING: This fic is particularly angsty. Don't say I didn't warn ya! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS, but if I did, I would definitely run a second season of the anime. -_-**

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me, you creep!"

It was the following day, the day after Misaki had woken up from Kanou's hypnosis, his commands for Misaki being that she would hate Takumi Usui. Usui has continually made attempts to communicate with the raven haired girl, but to no avail.

"Ne, Usui-san, how do you plan on getting Misa-chan to stop hating you?" Yukimura chirped, sitting down next to him. Usui only sighed, leaning on his left elbow, staring off into space. The news of the stunt that Kanou pulled spread very quickly, and Kanou was consequentially suspended from the school for manipulating students. Usui had taken to hanging out in the student council room for the time being, knowing full well Misaki would be there later.

Yukimura worriedly looked upon his fellow classmate. Many of Usui's peers had actually noticed the change in the blonde's demeanor. His eyes duller and more lifeless than what they were before, his posture, slouching and sloppy, his grades, deteriorating, and it had only been a day since the incident. Many people have tried cheering the poor guy up or even helping him with communicating with the raven haired teen, but she would always deflect them with vulgar and hate-filled comments. Even Misaki's friends, Sakura and Shizuko, made attempts to talk to the Demon Prez about Usui, however that was a complete fiasco.

Usui's ruminating was interrupted by the final bell ringing. To others, that meant they could go home, to Usui, that meant Misaki would be on her way to the student council room. His eyes flicked over to the door as it was flung open by none other than Misaki Ayuzawa herself. Her honey eyes immediately locked on to Usui.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" She ground out, fiery look in her eyes.

"P-P-P-Prez! W-w-w-w-well U-Usui-san was j-j-just helping m-me—"

"I was assisting Yukimura with literature homework, Kaichou, is that a problem?" Usui said, with an all-too-serious face.

This only caused Misaki's temper to flare even more. "But why do you have to help him in here?!"

Usui only gave her a lazy look, his emerald eyes devoid of any life. "Because I like the peace and quiet of this room. Unfortunately, that was petulantly interrupted."

Yukimura's eyes shot over to the blonde in utter complete disbelief. "U-Usui-san, why are you—"

"Because I do not like being pushed around, it only surfaces bad memories." Usui mumbled, almost inaudible. The room went completely silent following that statement, neither one of the students not knowing what to say.

A part of Misaki felt slightly sympathetic for the blonde. She hated the blonde (for reasons she still had yet to figure out), but she didn't want to cause him any sort of psychological damage, especially now. Usui looked miserable, his once vibrant green eyes now looking dull and almost even grey, she couldn't bring herself to continue to berate the poor guy in his current state.

Usui had reached the conclusion that he would not be able to win back the heart of his beloved Misa-chan in one day. Not only that, but her recent treatment to him had, as he stated previously, resurfaced unpleasant memories from his childhood.

Usui quietly stood, his hair hiding his eyes, and walked out of the room, leaving the two, still in shock. The reserved and infamous Usui Takumi behaving in such a manor was unheard of. Misaki had to have really hit a nerve in order to get the normally quiet teen to disclose even anything about his past.

"I can't believe you, Prez. I know you hate guys and all, but that took it way too far. You've treated Usui-san like crap all day even though he hasn't done anything wrong to you!" Yukimura growled with a fierce look in his eyes. Misaki was clearly taken aback by the sudden change in the vice-president's demeanor. The usually timid boy then stood up and stormed out of the classroom, leaving Misaki by herself.

* * *

Usui laid on the couch in the main room of his condo, blankly staring at his ceiling.

'_You've dealt with worse before, why are you like this now?'_

He closed his eyes, remembering his childhood, remembering how poorly he was treated by his aunt.

_-Flashback-_

_6 years ago._

"_Tadaima, Oba-chan!" Usui slipped his shoes off and headed towards the kitchen, where his aunt normally was._

_Surely enough, she was there slicing up some carrots for what appeared to be a dinner. She was average height for a woman in her mid-30s with long black hair and delicate emerald eyes._

"_Oh… it's you." She whispered, her emerald orbs piercing through the young boy as he stood in front of her._

"_What's the matter, Oba-chan?"_

_**SMACK!**_

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" She snapped, her once soft green eyes were now ablaze with hate._

_Usui's cheek now held a fresh red handprint. The young boy looked up at her, a terrified look plastered on his face. This had become regular for him, the routine of coming home and being abused and berated by his legal guardian._

_His mother had passed away following his childbirth, and his father was nowhere to be found. This left the only relative in the Japan region to be his Aunt, Stacy Walker. _

"_All of this is your fault, you little brat!" She smacked the boy again, with more force this time. "If it weren't for you, Tracie would still be alive! If it weren't for you and your __**cursed**__ existence, I'd be able to go back to England!" She continued to smack the blonde 11-year old until she collapsed on her knees sobbing hysterically._

_Usui only stood and watched as his aunt bawled, oblivious to the stinging sensation in his cheek. He'd become numb to the abuse, numb to the pain. All that was left was anguish and misery._

_The misery of being unloved._

_-End Flashback-_

Usui could feel the moistness in his eyes and the lump in his throat as he fought to hold the tears back. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and succumb to the darkness that was sleep.

* * *

Misaki awoke the next day, groggily smacking the alarm clock to turn it off. It turned out to be a longer night than expected, mounds of homework had to be done, and on top of it all, the manager at Maid Latte kept asking her where Usui was.

Why would she care where that delinquent is? All he is is just another perverted male that thinks he's better and is too good for any girl out there, right? Right?

She could practically hear her conscience screaming at her, telling her "absolutely not," but she continually ignored the little voice and carried on her day as planned. After quickly throwing on her uniform and eating what breakfast food she could dig up, she set out towards the school, ready to begin the day.

She gave a big sigh as she sat down at her desk, closing her eyes for a moment. It was then she realized, it was quiet. Too quiet. Her eyes shot open and she scanned the classroom, which was normally noisy and full of students. The classroom was full of students, however, it was anything but noisy. Everyone's eyes rested on the student council president, some had looks of fear, some glaring, others just blankly looking at her. Whispering, the students did the best they could to avoid the girl.

"What the hell has gotten into you guys?" She finally snapped, beginning to become frustrated.

"Isn't this what you always wanted, Ayuzawa? For everyone to be quiet and respectful, to leave you alone and let you do your work in peace?" With a gasp, everyone turned to see none other than Takumi Usui standing in the doorway.

"Shut the hell up, what do you know? You're just some nuisance of a pervert that doesn't know what it's like to have peace and quiet, since you're Mr. Popular with the girls," She chortled, eyes narrowing.

"Urusai."

"Wha—Who are you to tell me to shut—"

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" Usui barked, venom in his voice.

Misaki backed down, not used to seeing Usui so… angry.

"I don't know what kind of shit Kanou pulled… but damn it I don't like it… I don't like what he did to Misa-chan. This hatred towards me… I'm not used to it… It's causing me to be sad too… It's causing me to be mean to Misa-chan just so I can speak words to her… It's reminding me too much of my… my…" Usui trailed off, a pained look in his eyes, a look of sorrow and pain, a look of anguish and misery. The same anguish and misery he held as a child.

The misery of being unloved.


	2. Questions

**Hey guyssss~! Sorry for the slightly later than expected update, a handful of things came up and I was forced to divert my attention, but better late than never! :3**

**Oh, and a special shout out to Takumisa777 for giving the funniest and greatest review I've ever had! :3**

**I like to reply to reviews in the A/N, even if I already replied to you via PM.**

**Takumisa777 – Like I said, this is probably the best review I've ever gotten from anybody! xD I have 52 reviews on my other story and none of them were this… energetic.**

**takumigasukidayo – Just wait and see, everything will be answered eventually ;)**

**PrincessSkylar – I'm flattered! Thank you! Here's another update, just like you asked! :3**

**Magica Ring – You never know! There are plenty of girls out there that want Mr. Usui… ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. If I did, then there'd be a fucking second season! -_-**

* * *

Usui stood in front of Misaki, looking powerless, before bowing his head.

"Gomen nasai, Ayuzawa… This is my fault for allowing this to happen…"

Misaki narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Just what the hell are you saying…? Who the hell is Kanou and what are you even talking about?"

Usui's emerald eyes shot up and met with Misaki's honey eyes.

"You… don't remember anything…?" He breathed, eyes wide with shock. Shizuko and Sakura also looked on with shock, hands over their mouths.

The raven haired girl was seething with annoyance. "No. I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." She said through clenched teeth, eyes fiery with anger.

Shizuko was the next to speak up as she stepped forward out of the crowd.

"You were hypnotized by a man named Kanou Soutarou. He told you that if you fell asleep within twenty-four hours, the next time you woke, you would hate Usui-san. Before then, you two were very close friends and were almost inseparable." She explained. Sakura stepped forward as well.

"Yeah! You two were pretty much dating at that point! Then that stupid Kanou guy had to come along and screw everything up!"

Usui looked on as Misaki's own friends defended him. His eyes were unreadable at this point, however, a small glint of hope lingered in them. His mouth remained slightly parted, but then grew into a slight smirk as a stroke of genius came upon him.

"Yes, your friends are right, Misa-chan. I even work at the same place as you, remember?"

Why didn't he think of this in the first place? It all came back to Maid Latte anyway. The place where he found the school's "demonic" class president dressed up as a cute looking maid. The place where he defended said cute looking maid from the Idiot Trio. The place where it all began.

Misaki's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before her face flushed completely red.

"W-W-What are you talking about?! You're a damned fool, Usui Takumi!"

An outburst of questions came from Misaki's colleagues as they asked questions such as "Where do you work?" and "What kind of stuff do you do?" The crowd began to slowly converge on the class president as she backed herself into a corner, stuttering. Misaki yelped as a hand grabbed hold of hers and snatched her away from the crowd and very quickly dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She looked up at the person who had so skillfully nabbed her from the mob of people and it was none other than Usui Takumi.

"Gomen, Misa-chan. I know how important your secret is to you." Usui mumbled, an apologetic look on his face.

Misaki took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself. She would do the best she could to handle this like an adult.

"Okay, Usui, just what exactly do you want from me?" She growled, venom in her voice.

Usui ran his fingers through his blonde locks, sighing as he did.

"What do I want? I already told you. I want the Misaki Ayuzawa that I remember. Your friends already told you everything. They do not lie to you, anyone else in the school will tell you the same thing."

"How do I know you didn't just tell them all to tell you that? I know how popular you are, I'm not stupid. These idiots kiss the ground you walk on, you could tell them that you were an alien and they'd believe you."

Usui wryly chuckled at the 'alien' comment.

"W-W-What's so funny?!" She snapped, clinching her fists.

Usui sighed yet again, the nostalgia overtaking him.

"It's just… You used to call me an outer-space alien… Actually… You used to call me a perverted outer-space alien, it was the nickname you had given me since I'm always able to get you out of trouble." He said with a sad smile. His emerald eyes looked into her honey eyes, trying to find the old Misaki, trying to get her back. Misaki blushed slightly before recomposing.

"Don't be ridiculous, you creep. Why would I ever give you a stupid nickname like that?"

"Because it was a stupid nickname for your 'Baka Usui," He countered, a slight smirk forming.

Misaki was slightly taken aback by the quick reply, unsure of what to say next. All the raven haired girl did next was turn and walk away, obviously fuming based on the grumbling that could be heard. Usui did not give chase, and instead he only watched her walk away, every inch of his being screaming at him to go after her. He still did not. He just stood and watched with an expressionless face.

'_I will not give up on you Misaki, I will get you back.'_

He steeled his eyes began heading towards the roof to think about his next move.

He would not lose her.

* * *

"Who does he think he is, dragging me out of the classroom like that, and then almost exposing my secret? I should give him bathroom duty for such an act! Why didn't I think of that before?" Misaki grumbled as she walked into her home.

"Tadaima!"

"Ohayo." Suzuna poked her head out of the kitchen, slurping on what appeared to be a bowl of noodles. Misaki smiled at her younger sister.

"Did you win those in a sweepstakes too, Suzuna?" She asked, sitting down at the table next to her sister. Suzuna nodded as she gulped down another mouthful of noodles. Misaki shook her head and smiled at her younger sister's antics. She figured that sooner or later, she would hit the lottery and they would be able to either fix up their house, or sell it and buy a nicer one. Misaki stood from the table and made her way to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Misaki, how come Usui-san never comes around anymore? I miss his cooking." Suzuna said in her usual deadpan voice. Misaki did a full-on spit take before entering into a fit of coughing. Suzuna lightly patted her older sister on the back as her coughing and hacking subsided.

"What are you talking about Suzuna? I'd never let that creep around this house, much rather around you."

"But you used to bring Usui-san home all the time and he would always cook really tasty things for us."

"I don't know what you're talking about Suzuna…"

Suzuna took her hand and placed it on Misaki's forehead.

"I think you might have a fever, Misaki. You're delusional."

"I'm not delusional! You're the delusional one! I'd never let that weirdo around you, much rather myself!"

"Did you and Usui-san have a fight?"

"What? No! I hardly talk to the guy as it is. What makes you think I'd have a fight with him?"

"Then why doesn't Usui-san come around anymore?"

"Because I told him to stay away!"

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I hate him!"

Suzuna fell silent following that statement, her eyes emotionless as usual. The sisters sat in an awkward silence before Suzuna broke the silence.

"Misaki… Why do you hate Usui-san?"

"That's easy! I hate him because he's… he's… he's annoying! Yeah, he's annoying!"

Suzuna blinked in confusion.

"But… you used to tell him he was annoying all the time and he would only laugh about it… Why would that change anything now?"

"I… I…"

Misaki sat there for a good moment trying to think of a reason as to why she hated her blonde classmate so much.

'_Why __**do**__ I hate him so much…? I hate him… My insides churn every time I see the bastard… but I don't know why…'_

She was brought out of her ruminating by Suzuna waving a hand in front of her face.

"Misaki, are you sure you're okay?" Suzuna asked again, worry in her eyes.

"G-Gomen, Suzuna, I'm fine, really! I was just thinking about a couple of things." She finally said after a few moments.

Suzuna crossed her arms and cutely puffed out her cheeks.

"I don't think you're okay, Misaki. First, you come home talking to yourself—"

"Wha-? You heard that?!"

Suzuna nodded before resuming.

"Then you come in here and say that you hate Usui-san because he's annoying and won't let him around us anymore, then you keep spacing out, just like you are now." She poked her sister in the forehead causing her to flinch in surprise.

Misaki heaved a sigh before running her hand through her hair.

"I… suppose I'll go lay down for a bit, it won't hurt anything, I guess."

Suzuna smiled at her sister before informing her that if she needed anything, all she had to do was ask. Misaki headed upstairs to her room, her eyes suddenly heavy and her arms and legs feeling like they were one hundred pound weights. She flicked on the lights to her room and headed over to her desk where her phone sat and snatched it up. She flipped the phone open and headed to her message box, where she appeared to have a new message.

It was from Usui. She scoffed and flipped her phone shut, not even bothering to read it. She then flopped onto her bed and gave a relaxed sigh. She laid there for a good two or three minutes before she started to feel this pull in her chest, something odd, like it was trying to tell her something. The little voice in the back of her head screamed at her, but she couldn't figure out why it was. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Ugh… This is not what I needed." She mumbled to no one in particular.

She stayed on her bed with her eyes shut for another moment before standing up and heading over to her desk and snatching up her phone again. She pulled up the unopened message from Usui and stared at her phone for a good moment. She ran through all of the possibilities of what this text message could say. Would it be another one of his weird apologies? Would it be him informing her that he was blackmailing her for the maid thing? Would it be some creepy declaration of love? She didn't really know what to expect. Of course, she would never know what is in the text message unless she opens it up.

She selected the text and opened the message, it read:

_Misaki,_

_If you actually decide to read this, which I firmly believe that you won't and that you'll just delete it before you read it, all I want to say is that I'm sorry, as if I haven't already told you that enough._

_As for what happened earlier today… with me trailing off about memories and whatnot, I figured I'd explain myself. When was I born, my mother died shortly after I was born and my father abandoned me, so I was forced to live with my aunt for the time being. In truth… I'm not fully Japanese. I come from a long line of Englishmen… The Walker family… and my aunt was of course part of that line. The Walker family frowned upon me… deemed me an illegitimate child and in turn, I was exiled from the family. This meant that my aunt was exiled too… since she was the one who had taken me in. My aunt… she didn't take it so well… She would beat me on a regular basis… Tell me that she hated me… That nobody loved me… And I never once argued with her about it… Because I knew it was true. When I met you, that feeling went away… You looked at me so differently than what the other girls did… You looked at me like I was legitimate, like I was a human being and not a god. I care for you, I still do now. I know you cared for me too. You would always call me an idiot if I did something reckless or come and nurse me back to health if I was sick. Now… the way you look at me… the way you talk to me… it's not the same… You say everything with such hate, and I know you don't mean any of it… because deep down inside I know you're still there. You're not like my aunt and you never will be, so don't think I'm comparing you to her._

_I miss you, Misaki. If I have to try to win you back until my dying breath, I will. That's a promise._

_Love,_

_Usui_

Misaki felt a trickle of moisture down her cheek as she snapped her phone shut.

"What…?" She breathed as slowly brought a hand up to her moistening eyes.

'_Why… Am I crying…?'_

Misaki rubbed her eyes to try to stop the tears from falling, but they kept coming and they would not stop.

"Why am I crying?" She finally asked aloud.

Her watery eyes shot over to her phone as it vibrated again. It was another text message from Usui:

_Please don't cry Misa-chan, you know how I hate it when you cry._

Her eyes widened as she spun around and looked out her window, expecting to see the blonde sitting on the tree branch watching her. There was nothing, just the branch that blew softly in the wind. She composed herself the best she could and began to reply to the blonde's text.

_How did you know I was crying?!_

It only took a few moments before her phone buzzed.

_Because I know you better than you think… even if you're not being you._

Misaki read the text message a few times to herself, confused on what Usui meant by it. He really was annoying, hiding stupid subliminal messages within messages. She brushed off the notion and closed her phone again and promptly falling asleep with only one question in mind.

Why did she hate Usui Takumi so much?


	3. Hope

**ASDFASKFJREG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'M SO TERRIBLE TO YOU GUYS T_T**

**But hey, better late than never I always say! Anyway, for those of you who read Play Along and liked it, go ahead and check out the poll on my profile (yes, shameless advertising, I know) and let me know if I should write a sequel to Play Along!**

**I normally reply to reviews on here, but I think I replied to everyone via PMing, so we'll go ahead and cut to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, sadly. ):**

* * *

Usui strode smoothly down the halls of Seika High with no particular destination in mind. Normally, he spent his days on the roof of the school, pondering his next move on winning the Demon Prez's heart.

However, that was before the incident with Kanou. That was before she looked at him with true hatred and spoke to him with such venom and malice. Going back up there would only remind him of how things were before the altercation with the hypnotist.

Nowadays, he's spent his time wandering around the school aimlessly, almost like a dog who has lost their owner. Many clubs and sports teams have made attempts to approach the blonde for his own sake, but typically shoos them off without so much as even a word. As of late, the only people he even spoke to on a friendly basis were Yukimura, Shizuko, Sakura, and the manager of Maid Latte. He had even informed the manager of the predicament, to which she frowned, gave the blonde a quick friendly hug, and told him "not to give up" while emitting her signature moe flowers.

To be more specific, he spoke to Shizuko and Sakura the most, ironically enough. Before everything went to hell, he had only acknowledged them as friends of Misaki and nothing more. Now, he viewed them as friends of his own and catalysts to get to Misaki. Not that he didn't feel bad for using Misaki's friends against her, he felt that it was the only way to even communicate with the raven haired girl, even if it was indirectly.

Usui was brought out of his mindless wandering when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see who had interrupted his stroll to see Shizuko and Sakura wearing worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Usui questioned.

Shizuko pushed her glasses up. "Usui-san… you've done this whole… wandering thing a lot lately and it's really starting to worry the other students, even the teachers are becoming worried as well. Missing class is not something that you should be doing." She explained, stern tone to her voice while Sakura only stood by and nodded with agreement.

"I can't even focus when I'm not in class, what makes you think I'll be able to focus while I am in class." He deadpanned, irritation showing in his voice.

Sakura stepped forward. "L-look Usui-san, we understand that you're really hurt by this whole thing with Misa-chan, but you've got to stop this. You never did anything like this before, you were always so cool and calm about things. Now you're…" She trailed off, eyes darkening a bit.

"You're brash and rude around your fellow students." Shizuko quickly finished.

Usui was clearly taken aback by the statement based on his eyes widening and his mouth parting ever so slightly.

"It's hard to act normal when nothing is normal, Shizuko." He stated bluntly.

"Then why don't you try to make things normal again?" She shot back.

"I have been trying!" Usui growled.

"Talking to her won't do anything but make her hate you more. Have you tried finding Kanou and asking him how to fix it?" Shizuko reasoned, trying to prevent a scene from erupting.

Usui paused for a second. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? This whole thing stemmed from none other than Kanou, so why not go to the one who started it in the first place?

"I suppose I never took that into consideration…" Usui mumbled while Shizuko wore a triumphant expression on her face. "But where would I find Kanou? He no longer attends this school."

Shizuko paused for a moment, placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"As far as I'm aware, Kanou still technically 'attends' the school, he's just on suspension, until tomorrow actually. He should be back tomorrow, then you can confront him. Until then, be patient."

Usui sighed in frustration before hesitantly nodding.

Today was going to be a long day.

Usui made his way towards the roof after thanking Shizuko and Sakura. Although he had avoided the location lately, he always managed to turn up there anyway. It was the only place he could have peaceful solitude. Upon reaching the roof, he took note of the cloudy skies, the darkening clouds threatening rain. However, what he failed to take note of was the raven haired girl standing by the railing, watching over the school. He watched in surprise as her hair blew ever so slightly in the wind, her knee length skirt flowing in the same manner. After regaining his composure, he slowly made his way over to her.

"Ne, why are you up here?" She asked. Usui was taken aback. Didn't she know that this was his hang out spot?

Oh, right. She has no memories of that.

"I'm up here to clear my mind. What about you?"

"Ditto." Usui smirked.

"What could possibly be on Prez's mind that could need clearing?"

"You. I'm trying to clear my mind of how idiotic and annoying you are, Usui Takumi." Her words hit Usui like bullets.

Usui's eyes went to the ground, his hair hiding the hurt that would most certainly be visible in them.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Yep. Definitely should've stayed away from the roof. Maybe the cafeteria would be empty right now? Probably not, with his luck.

Usui turned and slowly made his way for the exit, his hands dug into his pockets.

"Wait."

He looked up from his feet then spun around to face her, eyes emotionless and dull.

"I need to know… What has caused me to hate you so much… I mean… I can't stand looking at you… but I don't understand why. My sister keeps asking about you, Satsuki keeps asking about you… I just don't understand why everything is the way it is right now." Her golden eyes held a pleading look, almost a look of sorrow.

The rain began to fall as the two stood on the roof. Usui, unsure of how to answer her question, did the only thing he knew to do. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but he didn't care. He couldn't bear to see the person he cared so much about on the verge of tears. He didn't care for the pouring rain or the distant thunder. He only cared about the person in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled her into a tight embrace. Needless to say, he was genuinely shocked when she didn't fight it, or even squirm for that matter.

"You'll have your answer tomorrow, Ayuzawa." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Please be patient with me."

Misaki snorted and gently pushed him away.

"Good, because that way my reason for hating you will be justified and I won't lose sleep over it anymore." She said, half joking, half serious.

Usui chuckled. That was so much like something she would say. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that the hypnosis had been broken and that Misaki was back to normal now.

But that's just wishful thinking, right?

"We should get out of the rain." Usui commented, turning towards the stairs.

* * *

Misaki woke the next morning, stretching out her arms and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had slept much better than she had in the previous nights. She wasn't sure why she had slept better than the previous nights, but she did (God bless her poor, clueless soul). The first thing she became aware of was the faint pattering of rain against her window.

_I guess the rain never stopped from yesterday…_

She eventually forced herself to get up out of bed and begin her morning routines.

_I wonder what Usui meant when he said he'd have my answer today…?_

She shook off the thought as she patted her hair dry from her shower. She quickly threw her uniform on headed downstairs where her sister was, of course, munching on one of the various breakfast items she had won in her many sweepstakes.

"Ohayo, Onee-chan." She chirped after swallowing her food.

"Ohayo, Suzuna!" Misaki greeted cheerfully.

"Onee-chan, have you straightened things out with Usui-san yet?" Suzuna asked, giving her sister a look of anticipation.

Misaki hesitated for a moment, looking back at her sister.

"No… why would I want to do that?"

Suzuna rolled her eyes and shrugged, completely deflecting the glare Misaki sent her way. The president finished up her morning routine and set out towards school.

Upon reaching Seika High, Misaki made her way to her home room, but of course, not before bumping into a certain blonde haired, to which she growled at and hurried away. Usui, on the other hand, only smirked and continued on his own merry way. Today was a merry day for Usui simply because of the fact that he could now beat Kanou senseless for doing what he did to his precious Prez. Fortunately for him, he had very resourceful friends that were kind enough to point him in the direction of said hypnotist.

As anticipated, the glasses-wearing man sat alone in the gymnasium, his hood shielding his face. Usui smirked as he strode forward towards him. The smirk on his face wasn't the usual playful or smug smirk that he wore around Misaki or his other friends. This smirk was a wicked smirk, one that spelt evil.

"Kanou."

No reply.

"Kanou."

Still no reply.

"**KANOU!**"

The poor man looked up, a look of sheer terror on his face. He had known this day would come. There was no avoiding it. Initially, after his successful hypnosis of Misaki Ayuzawa, he had felt like a king, that he could rule the world using his hypnotic abilities. What he hadn't anticipated was Usui Takumi. The blonde was eerily immune to his abilities.

"What do you want?" The glasses-wearing man weakly growled

"You know exactly what I want." Usui snapped.

Kanou smirked. "You want your precious Misaki back, right?"

"Don't toy with me, you ignorant prick."

Kanou laughed maniacally, causing Usui to lift his hands into a defensive state. "Well fortunately for you, there **is** a way to break the hypnosis I placed on your _precious_ little President."

Usui jumped forward and lifted the man up by his collar. "And how exactly can I do that?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

Usui punched Kanou square in the jaw, sending his glasses soaring off of his face, effectively broken.

"**You bastard!**" Kanou spat.

"You're in no place to be bargaining for anything, hypnotist," Usui said, calmly. It almost frightened Kanou how calm he could be in this situation, even after striking him with such force. "So tell me… How do I break the hypnosis?"

Kanou's frown quickly turned into an evil smirk.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Usui-_san_." Kanou sneered.

Usui punched him in the jaw again. "Don't fuck with me, Soutarou!"

"In order to break the hypnosis I have placed on Misaki Ayuzawa, it is quite simple. She must kiss you." Kanou's smirk only grew bigger.

'_That'll be easy! I'll just jump in, whisk her away then—'_

"…but there's a catch!"

Usui raised an eyebrow.

"She must initiate the kiss, which means she must do it **willingly**."

Usui's face contorted into a frown as he threw Kanou to the ground and turning and leaving.

'_This is going to be __**much**__ harder than I thought it would be…'_

* * *

**AAAANNNDDD CUT! Please let me know what you guys thought, and I'll be back with another chapter soon!**


End file.
